Constance Tesla ~ District 5
This is a tribute by Sambaroses, please don't use her without prior permission! She is Sambaroses second district 5 tribute. :D 'Constances Basics' Name: Constance Tesla Age: 12 District: 5 Weapons: Bow and Arrow, Blowgun Height: 4'3 'Appearence' Short and skinny, she has medium length wavy blonde hair that tumbles to just past her shoulders, deep, forest green eyes, and pale skin. 'Personality' Quiet and calculating, Constance is a kind, if a little dismissive girl, who keeps herself to herself. Tougher than you'd ever believe mentally, she barely ever cries, as it takes a lot, and I mean a lot to shatter her strong mentality. Not shy exactly, she's not at all afraid of human interaction, it's just that people put her on edge a little, she never feels quite comfortable when she's around other human beings. Strongly independant and even a little bossy, she's stubborn and is quite easy to anger. Sweet to those she trusts and very dismissive and sarcastic to those she doesn't, she's just a girl who wants to go home, really. 'Backstory' Born and raised in District 5, Constance was born into a fairly happy family, all things considered. A loving Mother, hard-working Father, and whatever she could wish for, as District 5 is quite a wealthy district. What she wanted she'd get, which made her a little bit of a selfish child, though her parents hated to admit it. When she was 11, her parents sprung something on her. They were adopting another daughter from the orphanage. A little sister they said. It'll be fun they said. Ha, yeah right. Anyway, Constance was horrified when she came home the next day and this, this'' terror'' was just standing there like she owned the place! Her Mother informed her that this was her new sister, Sophia, who was 7, and apparently very sweet. As Constance was soon to discover however that Sophia was far from sweet. The first day she was with them she moved into the same room as her, and promptly took one of her best dresses and put it on, to which her Father said that it's what 'sisters do'. She was slowly getting infuriated by this new addition, and as days wore into weeks, weeks into months, months into a year, she had had it up to the eyeballs with her. Sophia broke her favourite doll, tore up her favourite book, ripped two of her best dresses, and generally caused havoc. She promised her parents that she'd try her best to be nice to her, but however hard she tried she just couldn't do that while she was causing so much chaos. It wasn't just chaos at home, oh no, she caused chaos everywhere. Literally everywhere. In school, at the shops, wherever she could really. She often got into arguments with the older children of the district, and Constance was very surprised she hadn't got herself into any scraps yet, but that was probably becuase she was always there to smooth over troubled waters. Well not anymore. Sophia would have to learn to fight her own battles from now on, becuase she'd had enough. One day some weeks after that decision of hers, she was walking home from school, weary and worn out from yet another day, when someone shouting caught her attention. She followed the noise and ended up turning into the alleyway behind the district bakery, where a guy and a blur of ginger she recognized to be Sophia were scrapping, throwing punches, hair pulling, kicking, the lot. Constance had dove into the fight, trying to restrain the guy, though her being so short and him being a lot taller than her that didn't work to well and she ended up jumping on his back and hammering at his shoulders with her fists, in an attempt to end the scrap. By this time they'd attracted a lot of attention, specifically peacekeeper attention, and suddenly she was pulled backwards harshly by her hair, two peacekeepers dragging her away. She kicked and screamed, as did Sophia who had come to try and aid her escape, but her efforts were futile. She screeched ' Run! ' at her and she did just that dashing off, weaving past the hands grabbing at her as she sped away. Constance, unfortunately was now well and truly in peacekeeper clutches, being pulled away by her arms, and she continued to kick and fight, hoping to get away. She knew what the punishment for fighting was, and she wasn't paticularly keen on the idea of being whipped, or worse, depending on how they were feeling. Eventually she was dragged up into the justice building, people giving her pitying looks as they saw her, and was practically thrown into a small, white room, with nothing in it but a lone couch and one painting hanging on the wall, like they'd tried to make this nice and lost interest halfway through. She was left there for what must have been hours,before an official looking man came in, irritation etched permanently into his features. What shocked her the most was the punishment they gave her. You like to fight? the man had said to her Then volunteer. And if you don't, let's just say the consequinces on you and your family will be a little... harsh. 'He'd smirked at this point, like this was the most enjoyment he'd had in a while. She knew what he meant even if he hadn't exactly said it, you volunteer or you and your sister get whipped, maybe killed. Becuase apparently getting into a fight was the worst possible thing you could do according to him and his stupid rules no one gave a damn about. But despite her better judgement Constance knew she would have to volunteer, Sophia had been through too much in her life to suffer anymore, and though it pained her to say it she did care for her really, deep down, even if she was extremely annoying most of the time. So she volunteered that reaping day, much to the horror of the district and her family. And the rest, as they say, is history... 'Strengths Due to her petite frame, Constance is very good at hiding and stealth, and she is also very good with electricals becuase of the district she comes from. Her tough mentality should also help her, and she is quite a strong climber too. Finally, her age should also help her gain allys, as people will most likely take pity on her. 'Weaknesses ' Becuase of her frames she is a bit of a failiure when it comes to hand to hand combat or close ranged combat of most kinds. She also can't really swim, she can float on her back but that's about it. Finally, her dismissive and sarcastic personality traits do have a habit of putting peoples backs up if she's not careful. 'Token' Her favourite doll, which Sophia had tried desparetely to repair, though in the end her mother had to fix it. Category:Females Category:Sambaroses's Tributes Category:District 5 Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Volunteer Category:12 year olds